Cake and Cream
by Jevanminx
Summary: Oneshot Lemon. Something interesting blossems when both Draco and Hermione meet each other in the Kitchens for a midnight feast.


**Cake and Cream**

Disclaimer:We don't own HP

A/N: Yep, it's us. And we're back with a lemon! This idea came to us after Dodo ruined her chocolate cake she was making because it was all burnt on the outside and she had some cream that she didn't want to waste so she began eating the cake with the cream and we thought of this idea. Dodo could NOT continue eating it (sweat drops)

Enjoy and R&R

WARNING: This story is a lemon! Don't like? Don't read. We have to add that it isn't the best lemon we've wrote either and is pretty rushed. So no reviewing saying that please.

* * *

"Grrr… 3.30 in the morning and I'm starving, serves me right for not eating dinner last night" a sleepy Hermione muttered as she wandered down dim corridors, her pale green dressing gown thrown sloppily over her too short nightdress. 

"God I'm glad no one comes down here at this hour" Draco thought as he sat in the school kitchen eating chocolate cake.

Suddenly in through the portrait hole stepped a very tired and irritated Hermione her once done up dressing gown now fully open.

She didn't see or hear Draco gasp as he realised he could practically see all the way up to her stomach, watching with amazement as she stomped down into a seat opposite him, muttering something about strawberries and cream to a house elf.

It disappeared as Hermione slouched in her chair, her legs opening slightly as she stretched, making it so Draco could see the outline of her knickers.

He gasped again, louder this time, making Hermione finally notice his presence, only to find him staring lustfully at her. Then she smirked as something clicked into her foggy brain; oh she could have some fun with this.

Draco saw the smirk but was too preoccupied to decipher it, finding staring at her a more fun thing to do. Hermione found that with Draco not as alert as usual she could survey his 'physique', her senses much sharper as she woke up.

He sat elegantly on his chair, posture always correct, with his dark green dressing gown draped perfectly over his broad shoulders, revealing his brilliant chest six pack galore and loose pyjama pants, already showing a bulge.

It maybe her sleepy mind playing tricks on her but he looked oddly attractive sat in front of her with stormy desire filled eyes, cute tousled hair, pale skin and slightly pointed face.

As the house elf returned with her snack, Hermione watched his eyes as she dipped a strawberry into the cream before bringing it to her cherry red lips, licking off the droplets of cream before finally biting it.

She watched with satisfaction as his eyes followed a small trail of red juice dripping dreadfully slow down her chin.

Without realising it Draco reached out with his finger and wiped the juice away before sucking it off, keeping his steely eyes on Hermione. She grinned as if saying 'We'll see who wins; you want a seduction fight Malfoy? Bring it on'

He noticed the look of challenge and grinned back confidently. He got a slice of chocolate cake and dipped it in the cream so the blobs fell off and onto her wrist.

He bent his head and licked it off, being sure to make Hermione squirm.

After he raised his head licking his lips satisfactory Hermione dipped her finger in and placed it in her mouth, withdrawing it slowly, savouring the cream and watching the bulge in Draco's pants grow with every inch removed, and finishing with a low moan, just to tease him.

Okay that got him; he couldn't take it any longer. He swayed forward grabbing Hermione's waist hoisting her up and dropping her on the table. He couldn't give a toss about the victorious gleam in her eyes as long as he got to fuck her right here, right now.

'_Lets see if she can take me'_ he thought before kissing her roughly, moaning at the sweet taste, her sumptuous lips consuming his with a long time hunger, with an undesirable lust.

He began to tear her clothes or what there was of them, which I might add, was very little indeed. He started to run his hands up and down her well built _assets_, he stopped suddenly and gasped. Hermione had just run her hand up the inside of his thigh before massaging his manhood very gently, teasing him to the last second.

"You cheat," he muttered as she gazed at him through lidded eyes.

"I didn't say we couldn't play dirty." she fluttered her eyelids flirtatiously, as he hissed to himself as she had just brought her other hand between her own legs, pleasuring herself.

"Fine, I'll play dirty too." Draco said, inching his hand down her stomach, so slowly she couldn't cope, reaching his goal 'at last' he inserted a finger moving it rhythmically as her hips rose to meet every thrust. He managed four fingers before her moans got too much and he needed his own release.

They couldn't do it here, however, food was prepared on this table, and, it was the Slytherin table. Although he would like his house to know he had a good night he would not be able on eat on it ever again. They had to go somewhere private, and quickly.

Draco pulled at Hermione and the two ran from the kitchens, of course Draco ordered some 'snacks' to be taken to his room straight away. Although Hermione was running as carefully as possible to their dorms it was still causing friction between her legs, making her gasp out with each electrifying step.

They were two corridors away, so close, when she couldn't take it any more and in one pleasurable shudder Hermione collapsed, riding her orgasm out, as portraits looked down, shocked and disgusted at the head girl slumped before them.

"Not a word to anyone." Draco threatened brandishing his wand at the paintings who instantly shook there heads and closed their mouths; they knew only to well what happens when an angry Slytherin does something 'naughty' and the portraits see.

Draco picked Hermione up bridal style and ran the last corridors to the head dorm, no way was he stopping now, this had gone way past the point of no return. They couldn't go back.

He said the password and pushed through passage stumbling towards his bedroom and chucking Hermione on the bed unceremoniously so she screamed, as he struggled out of his trousers and prison boxers.

Draco chucked the offending garments into an unknown corner before clambering up the very aroused body of Hermione, stroking every piece he could with a new wave of arousal coursing through his veins.

One witch, that was all that got him acting like this but not just any witch no she was unique, special, perfect. _(A/N: Sorry Minx has been watching Fifth Element, its addled her already pea sized brain- "HEY"- oops she heard. "Pea sized brain my ass! Ohhhhhhhh you are going to pay for that Dodo!" Dodo screamed and runs away, flailing arms madly)_

"I'll have you begging for more," he growled against her lips before moving down. He licked and teased his way back down her body to her leaking entrance. Hermione could only gasp 'the sensations, oh god, the sensations...'she shivered 'finally' this was the biggest size she had had, long thick and delicious.

Draco hissed when he plunged himself into her; she was so TIGHT! He pumped hard and fast, Hermione in synch with his thrusts.

"OH MY GOD DRACO!"

"CUM FOR ME, MIA, CUM FOR ME!"

"DRACO!"

"HERMIONE!"

They came simultaneously with shouts of each other's names, shuddering with their releases. As they returned from their high, realisation sunk in. _"Shit I just had sex with Draco fucking Malfoy! What the HELL was I thinking, shit shit shit."_

"_Ha ha, I nailed the hot muggleborn first, suck on that Blaise. Now I truly am the Sex God."_ Draco picked his clothes up of the floor and put half of them on before whispering to Hermione's supposedly sleeping form. "I still hate you" and placing his dressing gown over her curvaceous body.

"I know", she answered looking into his silver eyes, understanding dawning on them that neither of them meant what they said.

"Hermione? Mione?" (Hermione cringed at the nickname) Ginny called from the portrait hole.

"She's sleeping" Draco answered, letting her into the common room, forgetting he was half dressed in some baggy pants.

"No, its okay, I'm awake now" Hermione says coming out of Draco's room fully dressed. Ginny raised her eyebrows in question but didn't say anything.

"It's 8.30 Mione, why aren't you up yet? Me, Harry and Ron were getting worried." Ginny said surveying her friend for any problems and waiting for her excuse.

"Oh I didn't sleep well," Hermione said, not looking into Ginny's unbelieving eyes. _'Yeah like I'm going to believe that but I'll interrogate you later'_

"Come on we better hurry up; breakfast is nearly over and they've got cake and cream! Your favourite, 'Mione" Ginny said, so excited that she missed the look Draco passed to Hermione with raised eyebrows. Hermione blushed and looked away.

Hermione could never look at cake and cream the same again.

_The End  
_

* * *

A/N: (Minx and Dodo start to drawl.) "Mine!" Dodo screams.

"No mine!" Minx screams back just as loud.

"Doughnuts" Dodo says randomly as Minx looks at her strangely.

"Ok I'm backing away your scaring me, Dodo." Minx backs away swiftly

"Did I say doughnuts, no I didn't, I don't like doughnuts, no never, never, NEVER." Dodo says starting to go hysterical, collapsing on the floor rocking backwards and forwards.

(Minx clears throat) Well, hope you enjoyed the fic! We're both currently hyper so just beware ok! We can be pretty unpredictable while hyper AND together at the same time. Hope you liked the fic and don't forget to R&R


End file.
